


【授翻】重要

by Luoyang_RedDargon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luoyang_RedDargon/pseuds/Luoyang_RedDargon
Summary: “我只想变得重要。但朋友永远不够，情人又总是太多。”布鲁斯和哈尔交谈，他没有人们想象的那样幼稚。发生在my body is an orphanage (we take everyone in) by mitzvahmelting之后
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Dinah Lance & Bruce Wayne, Hal Jordan & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, past Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. 哈尔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [rakketyrivertam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam). Log in to view. 



哈尔是第一个。

最简单。

每个人都认为他在谈恋爱时是不理智的，但那只是因为他太在意了。

于是布鲁斯问他他们能不能谈谈，哈尔把他拽到Javelin上，很可能期待的不仅仅是谈话 ，然后布鲁斯开始踱步，撰写剧本，让他的想法一次就表达正确。 

“嘿。”哈尔抓住他的手，在没有引爆一个陷阱的情况下摘下了他的手套，然后在他的手腕上落下一个吻。“怎么了？”

布鲁斯闭上眼，脱下头罩，试图理清单词。 “人对我来说很重要。”

“好吧。”又一个吻，落在他的脉搏上。

“性对人来说很重要。”

“大多数人。”哈尔吻着他的每个指尖，眼睛闪闪发光。

布鲁斯紧张地咽了口唾沫，几乎因焦虑而发抖。“所以我给人们性，这样我对他们就像他们对我一样重要。”

哈尔僵住了，然后轻轻地放下布鲁斯的手。 “你在说什么。”

“我不喜欢性，”布鲁斯说，他对自己的直率感到畏缩。“不总是如此。我之所以答应，是因为——因为和我在一起的人对我很重要，而这对他们很重要——"

“没关系。” 哈尔把手放在他的肩膀上，紧紧地搂着他。“ “我觉得自己像个白痴，但是没关系。”

布鲁斯小心翼翼地回抱他，沉浸在哈尔的温暖中，安慰自己。但最终，他还是把手抽走了，用手擦着脸。“你是个白痴，” 他喃喃。

哈尔轻笑，用拇指摸了摸他的颧骨。“是实话。还有嘿，”他转过布鲁斯的脸，去看他的眼睛。“我差不多也一样。性爱发生的时候是很棒的，但我也没有像大家想的那样追求性爱。 "

布鲁斯扬起了眉毛。

“好吧，不总是。我的意思是，除非我有一夜情的意图，我不会仅仅因为性而爱上一个人。这对他们很重要，对我来说很有趣，所以为什么不呢？”哈尔把手放在布鲁斯的肩上。“不管你想要什么关系，性爱都不一定要是其中的一部分。”

布鲁斯用手梳理头发，过了一会儿才决定要尽可能的诚实。“我只想变得重要。但朋友永远不够，情人又总是太多。”

哈尔笑了。“我有个主意。但是，首先，你和其他人谈过没有？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。

“你和他们谈的时候，你想让我在场吗？”

他又摇了摇头，然后沉思了一下。“也许以后。”

“我能做到。”哈尔吻了吻他的太阳穴。“你喜欢拥抱吗？”

布鲁斯点了点头。

“来场电影怎么样？”

布鲁斯轻轻地笑了笑，几乎整张脸都被点亮。 “灰幽灵是我的最爱。”

“好的，”哈尔拍了拍手。“十五分钟后在我的住处见，享受queerplatonic*的拥抱和灰幽灵的电视马拉松？”

布鲁斯皱着眉头把这个新单词含在嘴里。

“Queerplatonic是和爱人一样重要的朋友。”

布鲁斯慢慢点头。“我会试试看。”

*关于queerplatonic，有译法为古怪的柏拉图之恋。个人觉得这种译法有点怪怪的，但音译为酷儿柏拉图同样也有些怪怪的，所以就干脆不译了。  
Queerplatonic被用来描述一种无视浪漫伴侣和“仅仅是”朋友之间隔阂的关系。它的特征是一种强烈的联系、情感和情感承诺。这种关系和性以及罗曼蒂克都没有关系，没有排他性。


	2. 克拉克&戴安娜

哈尔一边跪着等下一张灰幽灵DVD的播放，一边笑着回忆起布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地走进他的房间，他的收藏和他相比简直相形见绌。

他们已经在黑暗里坐了好几个小时，哈尔着迷地看着布鲁斯跟着引诉每一集的台词，逐字逐句。最后，他觉得他远比之前更理解和认识黑暗骑士了。

他听到开门的声音，抬头看见布鲁斯走了进来。他站起来，搂住他的同伴。“克拉克没来？”

布鲁斯摇了摇头。“他说他理解……但是他不是真的理解。他说他会给我空间。戴安娜也在那里。她正在路上。”

哈尔的胳膊紧紧地搂着他。“好吧，克拉克糟透了。”

“是的，他是。”布鲁斯喃喃。

哈尔笑得喘不过气来。“戴安娜比他好多了。”

“也许。”布鲁斯叹了口气走开，看到DVD盒时笑了。“这是我的最爱之一。”

“那哪一个是你最爱中的最爱？”

布鲁斯抬起头，严肃地盯着他的眼睛。“所有人。”

“就像试着挑选一个最喜欢的孩子？”

布鲁斯咕哝。“卡珊德拉。”

“神奇少女(即卡珊德拉·珊德马克)？”戴安娜问，她冲进房间，胳膊上还抱着枕头和毯子。

哈尔因为笑得太厉害而无法回应，于是布鲁斯转过头来摇了摇头。“我女儿。黑蝙蝠(即卡珊德拉·该隐)。”

戴安娜笑了。“啊，是的，我见过她。现在给我讲讲这个‘灰幽灵’。”

布鲁斯高兴起来，开始向她讲述他们到目前为止看过的剧集，双手兴奋地在空中挥动着。

哈尔微笑并注视，爱着每一秒。

最后，他们蜷缩在床上开始观看，尽管不到一小时，布鲁斯就在他们之间打瞌睡了。

“情感疲惫，”戴安娜低声说。

哈尔点点头，一只手穿过布鲁斯的头发。“我认为克拉克是我们当中唯一一个真正认为他和布鲁斯处于排他性关系的人。”

“卡尔·艾尔有许多不明白的事情。他不是傻瓜，但他仍然不明白。”戴安娜叹了口气。“当布鲁斯提到你的时候，克拉克就打断了。也许他认为布鲁斯是为了你才离开他的。”

“我应该和他谈谈。”

戴安娜摇了摇头。“我不认为这会有帮助。”

哈尔咬了咬嘴唇。“那么，”他吐了一口唾沫，“我需要去高中拿一些那些小册子，然后把它们放在自助餐厅里。”

戴安娜笑了。“我会让约翰订购所有这些文献的副本。为年轻英雄提供这样的资源是个好主意。”

哈尔点了点头，滑下去抱着布鲁斯。“他需要所有他能得到的爱。”

“我知道。”戴安娜暂停了电视，接着躺在布鲁斯身后，用胳膊搂住了他们俩。“反之亦然，他心里有太多的爱，不知道如何去处理。难怪他一直收养孩子。这很好，但并不能替代与同龄人的关系。”

“是的。”哈尔笑了。“晚安，公主。”

戴安娜也咧嘴一笑，弯腰靠到布鲁斯的背上。“睡个好觉，我的骑士们。”


	3. 黛娜&奥利弗

戴安娜看着哈尔走来走去。“一切都会好的。”

“已经过去了好几个小时，”哈尔厉声说，“如果没有呢？”

“会好的，”戴安娜坚持。“我以为奥利弗是你最好的朋友。给他点信心。”

哈尔笑了。“正因为他是我最好的朋友，我才知道他很可能处理不好。”

门响了，他们对视一眼。

戴安娜打开门，让黑金丝雀进来。

“布鲁斯呢？”哈尔问。

“我不知道，”黛娜说，“奥利弗几乎疯了，我介入调节，也无济于事。布鲁斯消失了。”

“操，”哈尔吐了口水。

戴安娜站起来，朝传送站走去。

“你要去哪里？”哈尔问。

“去他家。”戴安娜键入了蝙蝠洞的位置。“有时，我会照看一下他最小的孩子，当他兄弟姐妹们都不在时。”她朝哈尔笑了笑。“会没事的。我会做到的。”

哈尔点头。

她出现在蝙蝠洞时，布鲁斯和他的孩子们正准备离开。“我们可以谈谈吗，布鲁斯？”

不知道为什么，夜翼看起来很高兴。他拍了拍布鲁斯的背。

“我们能搞定，去吧。”当他带着他的兄弟姐妹走出洞穴时，迪米安停下来伸手抱了下戴安娜的腰，然后就只剩下他们俩了。

布鲁斯叹了口气，一件件脱掉了铠甲。“我没——”

“发生什么了？”戴安娜问道，坐过去帮忙。“别想为什么或者接下来会发生什么，先告诉我发生了什么。”

布鲁斯慢慢地点点头。“奥利弗，”他说，“他在吼。大家都听见了。他们知道我是破碎的了。”

“才不是破碎的。”戴安娜脱掉他沉重的肩甲，轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。“哈尔说这有个词。无性恋。在这个世界上还有很多无性恋。”

“我知道，”布鲁斯弯下腰去脱他的胫甲，“那不会阻止人们这样想。奥利弗说我就是。”

“现在，我不怎么关心奥利弗怎么想，”戴安娜温柔地说，“但他还说了什么？”

“他认为我喜欢他。当黛娜尝试……帮我说话，说我是在拆散他们。说我讨厌幸福，所以不想让其他人也得到幸福。说他不明白为什么我要对我们三个做这种事。”布鲁斯咬了下嘴唇，脱掉了斗篷。“你也这样觉得吗？”

戴安娜摇头。“从没有。”

布鲁斯叹了口气。“我觉得我失去了一个朋友。”

“你也许是的，”戴安娜承认。“但这不是你的错。”她想了一会儿。

“与其在黑暗里沉思，你想不想去约个会？”

布鲁斯吓了一跳，眼睛微微睁大。“一个……约会？就像……”

“我的阅读表明，queerplatonic伴侣经常会去约会。我甚至把我们的电影之夜叫做约会。”

戴安娜把手放到他的肩膀上。“布鲁斯，你需要为失去这段友谊哀悼，但现在，也许你应该和那些爱你的人在一起，以减轻痛苦。我，哈尔，就我所知黛娜也只想让你快乐，不管花费什么。”她得意一笑。“我甚至愿意付钱。”

布鲁斯轻轻笑起来。“好吧。”

“太好了。我去找其他人。你选择一个地方，用你的威望在一小时内为我们预订个座位。”

“我不确定这是不是滥用权力，”布鲁斯开玩笑。

戴安娜笑了。“在这种情况下，我认为这是合理的。”

她传送回瞭望塔，发现哈尔和黛娜正在和超人讨论些什么。“发生了什么？”

克拉克羞怯地摸着后脑勺。“我来找布鲁斯道歉。他和其他人的关系从来不关我的事，我应该意识到这一点。而且……我查了他说的那个词——queerplatonic。那——那听起来不错。”

戴安娜皱起了眉头。“我们要去约会。”

“是吗？”哈尔问。

戴安娜点头。“你们两个也应该一起来。”她对克拉克和黛娜说。“我知道布鲁斯会高兴你们来。”

“着装要求是什么？”克拉克问。

“不打黑领结，”戴安娜笑着说。

“布鲁斯太了解哈尔了。我认为宽松的裤子和干净的衬衫就足够了。”

哈尔咒骂着，冲进了他的房间。

又过了十五分钟，他们在传送站集合，轻快地走进蝙蝠洞。

当布鲁斯看到克拉克在他们中间时，他抬头看着戴安娜，皱起了眉头。

“我之前没有认真听，”超人在他还没来得及说话就开口。“我很抱歉。我想试试看。”

布鲁斯笑了。“好吧。阿尔弗雷德已经把豪华轿车准备好了。”

哈尔咧嘴一笑，伸出胳膊。“豪华轿车？说真的？”

布鲁斯笑起来，把手放进哈尔的臂弯。“我们走吧。”


	4. 赛琳娜

布鲁斯享受这个约会，他们进行了更多的约会。人们常常以为是勇敢的记者克拉克·肯特和一位助理记者在采访亿万富翁布鲁斯·韦恩、外交官戴安娜·普林斯和她的保镖。

所以当维姬·维尔走到他们座位前时，布鲁斯很惊讶。“你这些朋友都是谁？”她问道，一如既往的大胆。

布鲁斯环视着他的朋友，除了鼓励一无所有。“他们是我的伴侣，”他说。

维姬非常惊讶。“伴侣？”

哈尔把一只手放在布鲁斯的手上。

“Queerplatonic伴侣，”布鲁斯澄清。然后，更小声地说。“我认为自己是无性恋。他们是我的朋友，我们就像任何一对浪漫的情侣一样彼此承诺。”

“说得好，布鲁斯，”戴安娜用欢呼，以天堂岛大使的形象，马上吸引了薇姬的全部注意力。“在我的国家，这种关系并不少见。一些剑姐妹选择追求罗曼蒂克和性，有些则不。我非常荣幸将韦恩先生视作我的兄弟，不，比那更亲密，但无论如何我们都不会是对方的征服者。我们关系中的其他人也不是。”

布鲁斯瞥见角落里有一双黑眼睛，含糊找了借口就从座位里溜出来，坐在他们主人对面。

“我不知道，”赛琳娜说，修过的指甲敲打着她的玻璃杯。

“我也不知道。”布鲁斯轻笑，摸着后脑勺。“我在……学着了解。我自己。”

“很好，”赛琳娜说，“和你的伴侣们？”

布鲁斯笑了。

“很好。我为你高兴，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯垮下脸。“这是不是就意味着……？”

赛琳娜摇头。“我不想只做你的朋友。我们不需要做爱。但我不想只是你的朋友，不管你有多忠诚。” 

布鲁斯点头。“也许我们可以试试。”

赛琳娜微笑地站起来，一边亲吻他的脸颊，一边越过他的肩膀瞥了一眼超人。“也许以后。继续了解你自己，布鲁斯。也许你会发现一些令人惊讶的东西。”

布鲁斯轻轻地笑了笑，走回他的座位，高兴地看见维姬已经走了。实际上，他很期待之后能看见她的文章。

“一切还好吗？”克拉克问，并用一只胳膊搂住了他的肩膀。

布鲁斯轻轻点头。“我爱你们，”他说，饭桌上的讨论立即停止了。“你们所有人。”他说。

哈尔咧嘴一笑，把他们的肩膀撞在一起。“啊，我们也爱你，蝙蝠。”

“的确。”戴安娜说，举起酒杯向他敬礼。

“附议。”黛娜向自己点头。

克拉克转过来看向他的眼睛。“我爱你。”他说。

其他人立刻显得很不自在。

“我知道。”

哈尔哼了一声。

“也许，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克扬起眉毛。“也许……？”

“也许，”布鲁斯说。他微笑着，伸出手去拿盐。“现在我很开心。但是也许呢。”


End file.
